


12 days of Christmas 2020

by Diavolosthots



Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Hi! I posted this on my tumblr, but wanted to post it here too :) this is the 12 (actually 13) days of christmas I did on my tumblr for 2020. A letter from each boy + me, the admin
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1: A Letter from Mammon

My Dearest (Y/N),

Argh, who am I kidding? (Y/N), ya should know who this is! In case ya don’t, let me give ya a refresher: It’s Mammon! The one and only Great Mammon! Let’s cut straight to the point, shall we? I didn’t know what to give ya for christmas, alright? I wrecked my brain for days and I even asked Lucifer. Lucifer! Can ya believe it?! He didn’t help; good for nothing… Anyway, I’m writing ya this letter like some old timey himbo, or whatever. Got my monocle and fancy suit.. Hah! Can you imagine? I’d look terrible.   
My point is, (Y/N), truthfully… I’m sorry I can’t give ya anything. I’m broke. I forgot to save and give ya something meaningful. I saw somewhere that letters might be meaningful and I know ya would like one, so I wrote ya this… Can’t promise it will be any good, but… it’s written with love. I ain’t tryna get too snazzy and lovey-dovey up in here, but… ya mean a lot to me, (Y/N), and I wish I could really celebrate with ya right now. Does all that cheesy stuff like decorating and baking cookies, ya know? Not that cookies would last long around here; Beelzebub is a beast! But… it’s the thought that counts, no? I remember ya telling me ya like those chocolate marshmallow things… moores? Nah that ain’t it…  
S’nores! Did ya know Lucifer snores? Really loudly too. I caught him once, held it over his head for months...and he kept his door locked ever since then.. Haha! Good times. But I don’t think that’s it still… ah it’s s’mores isn’t it? Saw them in a commercial once. If ya want, we can make ‘em together sometime. Maybe watch a movie or so afterward, or maybe we can just… cuddle? Not that I care or anything, just heard that’s what humans like.   
Lucifer is getting crazier by the day. He wants everythin’ to be perfect for Christmas and it aint even the holiday yet! He better buy me whatever I want if he demands I keep helping like that. Ya probably wonderin’ what I’m giving since I can’t even get ya a present! Well… My presence. It’s an honor to be related to the Great Mammon! Maybe I’ll.. not spend anything for the day! Yeah that’s it, the less debt I’m in, the more Lucifer will be happy.   
…  
Ya know what would make me happy? You. I miss ya, (Y/N)... Writin’ this letter is starting to become harder… Please, come home soon. I know ya want to spend the holidays with your family, or whatever, but we’re your family too! I want to do the the stupid, cheesy, romance things ya see on T.V. with you, not that I watch ‘em or anything! They’re just everywhere this time a year…   
Anyway… I’m running out of things to say. Get back here, I need you. I miss you. And I…. love you, (Y/N), please come home soon. 

Sincerely,  
The Great Mammon (*´ω｀)o


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter from Barbatos

(Y/N),

I’m writing this letter to you in the minimal free time that I have. Christmas is just around the corner, and I am very busy. Lord Diavolo has many demands this time around, and much like Lucifer, he becomes somewhat of a perfectionist. We’re trying new dishes this year, inspired, thanks to you and Solomon, by the human world. Unlike Solomon, though, my cooking won’t actually kill anyone.   
I know you laughed at that. Don’t worry about how I know.   
Truthfully, I miss your laughter. Your lively character brought joy to all of us, something very much needed during every Christmas season. You’re not fully gone, of course, but due to my limited time available, it is rare I get to see you anymore to show my gratitude or simply ‘chill’ as you humans call it. I’ll admit, I’m still unsure of why I should be ‘chilling’, but I suppose I will chill with you, whenever time allows.   
Back to my original point, I am writing this letter to you because of something I learned recently. My Lord has been studying up on human Christmas traditions and eagerly shares them with me. It’s quite funny to see, actually. One of the many traditions he’s quite fond of, is the tradition of the mistletoe. I believe it is meant for being to kiss underneath, given the chance that they end up underneath one. I wish we were under one right now, even if to simply find some peace in this chaos. I won’t lie, I am extremely stressed out, and I’m only telling you this because I know you would worry otherwise, or accuse me of lying that I’m fine; you always do.   
You honestly know me too well, my dear (Y/N).   
If you will have me, once the day actually comes and my work has calmed down, I would like to take you to a quiet place, for just the two of us, to exchange gifts and maybe ‘chill’ under the mistletoe.   
I know you laughed at that, too, but give me props for trying. I’m not as exposed to the human world as others might be. Ultimately, I’m just awaiting the day I can see you again, with more than just a fleeting glance, and that we can spend time together once more. You mean a lot to me, (Y/N), and I want to give you the best Christmas this year.   
Please make sure to meet me in the castle’s gardens after the party on Christmas eve so we can spend the holiday together and I can properly show you my love. 

Yours Forever, 

Barbatos ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


	3. A Letter from Asmodeus

My Sweet (Y/N)!

Do you miss me? I sure miss you! Can you just imagine my sad face as I’m typing this? Still beautiful, but in a painful way. Beautiful suffering, if you will! You haven’t even been gone for a week and I already feel so empty without you by my side. I even find my mind drifting to thoughts of you when I’m working on myself, can you believe it? Me! But I always had a soft spot for you, you know that.   
I’m smiling softly, thinking of you and your own smile. I know you’re busy right now, getting ready for the holidays with your family, but don’t forget that your Devildom family is waiting for you to come back, especially me. I can’t wait to see you, and have a self care day with you because I just know you’re stretching yourself thin right now and that is just not good for your skin, or overall well being. Ne, what do you say, once you come back I’ll give you my famous Asmo-full-body-relaxation-treatment, for ultimate relaxation and satisfaction ;)   
I miss feeling your body, you know? All of it. The way your hips fit so nicely in my hands.The way you’d lean against me and I could wrap my arm across your shoulders. But especially the way your lips moved with mine; it felt almost as if they were dancing, together, through the night. It’s silly how much your presence has affected me, my love, and I’m sure you’ll continue to make me fall for you even harder.   
I love you, (Y/N).  
You of all people, should know I don’t throw that around lightly. You make me feel giddy, and hot, and even better about myself; I can only hope I do the same to you, and if not… Well, once again, I offer my Asmo-full-body-and-soul loving session, dedicated to only you! Because you deserve to feel special and loved, too. You are, without a doubt, perfect, almost as perfect as me! I finally see what others see in you, too, and I hope I’m not too late in showing you that.  
Not that I could be too late, why would you not want me?   
Oh! Do you remember all those nights you came to me for advice? My brothers can be more than a handful, I know. It was so… peaceful. I would just hold your hand, which, you have very nice hands, maybe a little bit more lotion, though, but that’s just a suggestion! Anyway, I was holding your hands and you told me how calm that made you, which actually, and get this! Made me nervous…  
You make me feel so many things, my love, good things. Things other than just my avatar. You make me love someone other than myself, too, and that’s pretty hard. I wish I could spend this holiday with you to show you just how much I truly love you, in more ways than one ;)  
I wish we could spend it together, but.. I understand that family comes first, I do. New Years belongs to us, no excuses! I want to start the New Year out with a bang, haha.   
Anyway, I could continue writing this forever; there’s just so much I want to tell you and ask you! But I will wait until I can hear your sweet voice again instead, ne? Merry Christmas, (Y/N). I’m leaving a kiss on the bottom of this letter, make sure to take it for those lonely, cold nights you have to spend without me!

With Love, 

Asmodeus (✿˶˘ ³˘)~♡


	4. A Letter from Beelzebub

My Dear (Y/N),

It’s been so long since I wrote a letter, and I’m somewhat ashamed that I actually spilled some Barbeque sauce on this… I’m sorry :( You’ll probably just laugh and tell me it’s okay, but I truly feel bad because this letter was supposed to be special.   
Over a year ago, you came to us. I’ll be honest, I really did want to eat you at first; you looked so tasty! You still do… but after everything we've been through, I now realize that I cannot eat the things I love simply because I love them; I need to savour them and preferably preserve them. I need to nurture them and give them attention… You have all of my attention, (Y/N). You have had it, for a while now.   
Before you, it was just Belphie and I. Yes, we had the others, but it was mostly just each other. We understand each other like no one else could, and I truly think Belphie is my soulmate, my twin flame, in a brotherly way. Without him, the past few millennia, eons even, would have been tough. I probably wouldn’t be where I am today had it not been for him. That’s why I was so heartbroken at what he did to you. At that point, you were already important to me and starting to be a huge part of my life. I can only hope that, by now, you have at least started to forgive him, and I apologize on his behalf, too.   
You make me laugh a lot, (Y/N), and for once, I don’t think about food when I’m with you. In fact, you make me calmer, more peaceful, and that’s what Christmas is all about. It’s about the calm in the storm and the peace within oneself. I only hope I can bring you the same peace you bring me, (Y/N)...  
I wish I could hand you this letter before Christmas, just to know if I do give you these same feelings, but it’s attached to your present and I don’t want to ruin it.... I can’t wait to see your face when you open it. I thought very hard about it and I am pretty sure you’ll love it, and if not, you can have all of my Christmas dinner, no strings attached!  
Although I’d like if you left me at least a bite…?  
Just a little more than a week.. And I get to see your face light up. Your smile always makes me smile, too, and I’m looking forward to it the most. Christmas this year will be so much better with you part of the family, and I hope you’ll at least give me one dance, preferably your first, but I understand if someone asked before me :)   
Merry Christmas, (Y/N). I dream of holding you that night, pulling you in tight, and taking in your sight. I know you’ll look beautiful, because you always do. Thank you for everything, I love you, my little cupcake. 

With Love,

Beelzebub (*´ڡ`●)


	5. A Letter from Solomon

Dear cutie-patootie-with-a-fat-ass-b00ty, 

I know you’re rolling your eyes at me, (Y/N), I can practically see it through the ink on this paper. No, seriously, don’t mind me. I’m just writing to you because I know you miss me, and maybe, just a little bit, I miss you too. Christmas is just around the corner and seeing all these happy couples dancing and ice skating, or walking through the Christmas markets had me realizing how lonely I truly am. Now, I could easily summon one of my favorite demons, but it takes a toll on me and my energy, as I’m sure you’ve already figured out as well, and I much rather be fully awake while doing fun things with someone.   
Now, don’t feel too flattered, but as my only other human pal, I was wondering if you’d like to spend the holidays with me. That wasn’t really a question… I’m picking you up tomorrow, you don’t have a choice :) <\- Tell me the smiley face made it better?   
In all honesty, (Y/N), I really do miss you. Ever since the Devildom and our time together, I thought we became quite close and I’d like to grow and nurture that relationship a bit more. My house is big enough for two, and while we bake Christmas cookies and listen to the unfreezing of Mariah Carey and Wham! We can also practice our magic together, and I could teach you a few tricks. What I’m saying is, this wouldn’t be just for me, but also for you.   
I’ll be there tomorrow with a patch of freshly baked cookies that the angels, for some really odd reason, refuse to eat. That just means more for us, though!   
Did I mention my place has a fireplace and I have a library of books that Satan would be jealous of? No? Well, now you know. I know how much of a bookworm you really are, (Y/N), and I’m giving you full access to mine.   
Once you settled in, I’ll take you downtown for coffee and Christmas lights, and if I’m very lucky, a kiss under the mistletoe with my favorite person; you. If I’m a little unlucky, I’ll buy us hot chocolate and accidentally drag you underneath one ;) Wouldn’t you like that? I’ll even lick your hot coco mustache off for you!   
Seriously, (Y/N), I don’t want to spend the holidays alone, and I’m not letting you spend yours alone, either. I’ll be there tomorrow, wait for me, and let’s have a wonderful Christmas together, underneath the lights and the mistletoes, and with a lot of fun, cheery laughter :)

Truly Yours, 

Solomon ੧| ‾́︶ ‾́ |੭


	6. A Letter from Leviathan

My dearest sweetiepie, 

I… don’t really know what to put in this letter, and honestly I’m typing this right now as you’ll soon see, but I swear I’ll sign off with my name in ink! I… miss you, but like, not you you, more like my gaming buddy, you know?! It’s not like I’m waiting every night for you to come through the door and sit down with me or anything…   
Why did you have to go back to celebrate with your family?! I… er… I mean WE are your family, (Y/N)! Who’s going to shame Christmas with me now?! You’re the only one who gets it… Only you understand why I hate Christmas and all the happy songs and couples dancing under mistletoes… I hate them, (Y/N)! It’s like they’re purposely rubbing it under my nose that I’m nothing more than a yucky otaku shut-in who will never amount to anything. It’s like.. They’re mocking me, and they don’t even know me!  
I know you’re shaking your head right now, wanting to tell me that I’m much more than just that, and that I should believe in myself more before you ‘show me’, or whatever, but it’s the truth… I can’t do much outside of my daily otaku-gamer-nerd-weeb self. I just… I really need you here with me during these hard times, (Y/N), I need my player #2 to my player #1.   
*Insert big sigh here*  
I’m sure if you were here, I would hate Christmas a little less, because I would be spending it with a person I actually like and can be myself around… I’d even be convinced to watch one (1) Christmas movie with you!!! Because I know you liked to engage in unrealistic romance as much as I do…. But only one!!! And Maybe!! If you ask really nice… I’ll get us some hot chocolate as well…  
I’m pathetic, aren’t I? I just want you back, (Y/N). I don’t like it when you’re away from me and if I could, I would totally keep you in my room with me. I’ll even get a walk-in bathroom/closet installed so we’ll never have to leave!! Think about it… we can even buy a mini fridge and I’d get you a second headset, and… we would just be together. Just us… every day… maybe I’d finally fuss up the courage to kiss you, too…  
The only reason I left that in this letter is because I know I will never admit it out loud, but I’m hoping that… maybe if you read it, you can make a first move and… I really just want to feel your lips against mine. I just know we’d fit so well together… but I can’t voice that out loud without crashing… I really really like you, (Y/N), I… really really love you. Please don’t stay longer than you have to, because I also just really really miss you. (っ´∀｀)っ

Forever Yours, 

Leviathan (Player#1/your husbando) ( O ◡ ᵔ )-ƪȝ


	7. A Letter from Luke

My Favorite (Y/N),

Don’t tell Simeon I said that! But you really are my favorite… :) Wow, I haven’t written a letter in so long… technology has come so far that I just text everyone now, which is pretty cool too! Up in the celestial realm, it’s also just so easy to everywhere whether by wing or foot, so it really has been a minute since I wrote anything by hand… well, at least outside of my recipes!  
Barbatos and I exchanged a lot of recipes right before we left and my hands still hurt from writing all of them down :( but it was worth it! I have a book full of recipes that will last me for at least a century! Do you have a recipe book? If not, I will gladly give you a few of mine :D   
Sorry for all the smiley faces… I just really like putting them, they make letters seem a little less formal and since you’re something like a sibling to me, I don’t really want to be formal with you… unless that makes you uncomfortable, in which case I’ll gladly drop it!   
How are you? Is your family okay? Do you have any pets? You know, if you have any dogs, you need to send me some pictures! I love dogs! I can bake some dog cookies for them too??? Or we can bake them together! Yeah… I’ll just come down for you, (Y/N), and we can bake again!   
I really miss you, but I’m glad you’re away from those pesky demons. Next time, you should visit Simeon and I in the celestial realm. I want to show you all of the heavenly pastries and beautiful candy shops… Oh! And I’m sure Simeon misses you too! We should have a movie night soon. Maybe I’ll kidnap you on Christmas eve.   
No worries, I’ll have you back by Christmas morning.  
After we bake cookies.  
And drink hot coco  
And watch Christmas movies  
And Oh! Can we cuddle? You kind of.. I just feel really safe with you and Simeon around, on either side of me…. Don’t tell him I said that!!!  
I’m sure you’re busy decorating and stuff, so.. I hope you’re okay, (Y/N). Tell your family (and dog if you do have one!!!) Hello from me and.. Who knows, maybe Santa will bring you a present for christmas… 

Sincerely, your favorite angel (but don’t tell Simeon!)

Luke o(≧∇≦o)


	8. A Letter from Belphegor

Dear (Y/N), 

A little fact about myself to start this off; I have a box full of letters that I wrote to myself. Some are dreams, others were for people that are long deceased, and then some… are just for me. Simeon isn’t the only writer, but unlike him, I like to keep these things to myself. Letters are special to me, they’re like a little piece of a person that you can carry with you for days to come, even when they’re long gone.   
You’re special to me, too.   
I’m writing you a letter with your present because I want you to feel just as special as I do everytime I receive one, which rarely happens anymore. Beel sometimes writes me one and doesn’t sign it, to make me think I have a secret pen pal… it doesn’t work. I recognize his handwriting in a million. I’m smiling at the memory of one of his letters. One time he even tried to convince me I had a secret admirer; apparently I seemed lonely to him.   
I’m not, by the way. Lonely, I mean.   
Beel is all I need, but… I also really want you. I don’t really like the song, but this year it fits so well. (Y/N). “All I Want for Christmas is You.” Will you be mine, not just for Christmas, but forever? I’d love to hold you at night when I sleep, and willingly wake back up just to see your beautiful face. We could look at the stars together and wish for anything we want whilst cuddled up under a blanket. We could go on hikes and you could share with me your favorite places in the human world. I could do the same down here…  
You and Beel… those are the only two beings I need in my life now… You mean a lot to me, (Y/N), and I’m still so, so sorry for what I did… I can only consider myself lucky that you forgave me.  
My hatred never magically disappeared, but you are a huge part in the reason why I chose to… change. You make me happy. I want to make you happy, too. Please, let’s spend Christmas together. We can exchange gifts in private and have our own little feast; I’m sure everyone would be ecstatic at not having to feed Beel… we could sing songs and cuddle close. I know a spell that springs soft snowfall… I could use it and we could watch it, with my head on your shoulder or yours on mine, whatever you want.   
Or we could just cuddle and forget everything about Christmas…  
Whatever you want is fine by me, I want to make this day all about you. People always talk about Christmas miracles, but I have my miracle already. I love you, (Y/N). 

Sincerely, 

Belphegor (。-ω-)zzz


	9. A Letter from Simeon

To My lovely Little Angel,

(Y/N). I miss you, my sweet. I could write a novel from the pain I feel when you’re not with me, and then another for the joy I feel when you finally return. Maybe one day I will, because you deserve to see and know all sides of me, all parts. You truly are a gift, even if you don’t always believe me when I say so. You promised to be with me on Christmas Eve, and though it is only a few days away, I still yearn to be with you sooner.   
Speaking of gifts, I know you’ll love what I got you. Don’t worry about trying to match mine, or outdo me, you simply can’t. I’m not trying to brag, but the only way you could beat mine is by promising your life to me, and that is surely not what you had in mind…. Unless?   
Luke and I decorated the halls, our home… I put the playlist on you send me, and after a while, I found myself learning the lyrics and singing along. I know you like them, and I remember you mentioning that you know them like the back of your hand, so I hope we could sing them together whenever you return. Of course, Luke has also been in full baking mode…. Please… help me eat everything before it goes bad. I simply can’t eat another Yule Log all by myself… Luke makes them and then leaves it up to me to eat them and I simply don’t have the stomach capacity :(   
But I’m also just excited to spend such an important day with you, the person I cherish the most. It’ll be warm with the spirit of Christmas and love in our hearts… I dreamt of the day for months, ever since you allowed me to stay by your side. I’m sure you know, as an angel, the day is important to me, anyway… but it’ll be more important since you’re here. Just like the wisemen came to celebrate Jesus, I want to celebrate you and the happiness you bring me.   
Please, allow me to steal a kiss underneath the mistletoe.  
Allow me to capture the light in your eyes as we open presents in a picture that I will treasure forever.   
Allow me to treasure you, for now and forever.   
I love you, my sweet little angel, and I cannot wait for your arrival. I yearn for your presence, and my hand in thine, and the touch of your tender body, intertwined with mine. 

Forever Yours, 

Simeon ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ


	10. A Letter from Lucifer

My Darling Love, 

Now that the winter months are in full swing and the holiday is approaching, I find myself more stressed than usual. Of course, my brothers are of no help due to their lack of corporation and need to constantly fight, and I get stuck doing most of the things on top of what I already need to do. Things need to be perfect, not for me, of course, but for Lord Diavolo. He makes a big deal out of this every year and seeing that it’s so close after his birthday as well, I find little to no time for relaxation.   
I know that if you were here right now, you’d force me to sit down and have a cup of tea, or go on a walk for ‘blood circulation in your legs, Lucifer,’ at which I’d only chuckle, and reluctantly oblige to. I’d love to see your scenery right now. As I recall, soft snowflakes have started to fall where you live, and in truth, to me, there’s nothing more peaceful than a silent winter day graced in nothing but white; quite odd coming from me, isn’t it?  
You’ll be coming back soon to celebrate with us, and quite frankly, I cannot wait to see your face once you see the transformation the House of Lamentation has gone through this Christmas season. It’s looking beautiful, if I do say so myself, and the only thing that’s left are some ornaments and the Christmas feast, which won’t be done by us, but by Barbatos. To an extent, I feel bad for him this time of year, but then again, he chose his job.   
In all honesty, things would be easier if you were here by my side, Darling. Not only to remind me to take a break, but also because your presence sets me at ease.   
Don’t get too cocky; I know what you’re thinking. ‘The great Lucifer finds someone else’s presence calming?’ I can even hear the mock in your voice. I somewhat find myself missing it right now…  
That, however, is not an invitation for you to make my life miserable once you return, let me make that clear.   
I will make sure to spoil you, almost as much as Lord Diavolo himself gets spoiled. I made sure most of the presents under the tree in the castle, and back home, have your name addressed on it. Of course, not all are from me; my brothers were quite eager as well to treat you, but you’ll find quite the struggle in opening them all by yourself.   
This, by the way, is not to brag… You deserve this, all of it. I can only hope for your love and adoration in return. I yearn to see your face light up in excitement, perhaps even shock, as you unwrap what’s rightfully yours… and I yearn to hold you through it as well. Maybe, if you deemed me ‘nice’ enough for the year, I could receive, perhaps, a kiss.   
I cannot wait to celebrate with you, and for once, find the peace and joy within my heart as well. I love you, my Darling, and I am awaiting your return with delight. 

Yours Truly, 

Lucifer (￣⊿￣)


	11. A Letter from Lord Diavolo

My Lovely (Y/N),

I can hardly stand it anymore without you here. Technically, you’re still here and I could always just snatch you back down, but I know you’d be mad at me and the last thing I want is for you to be upset with me. Still.... Maybe if I told you how much I miss you, it’d make you come back sooner?  
I miss you more than Mammon misses Goldie, more than the Devildom misses the sun. I miss you more than Lucifer misses peace, or Asmodeus misses his fun.   
I miss you like Satan a good story, and Beelzebub a good meal,  
Definitely more than Belphegor misses sleep, or Leviathan a good deal.   
Let me show you how much I miss you, please be done,  
I miss you more than anyone.   
I’ll admit that my poems aren’t the best… but I hope they made you realize how much I yearn for you by my side. The castle is looking as festive as possible, I made sure of it. The only thing that’s missing is the star… you’re missing, (Y/N). Am I being a little desperate here? Maybe, but you would be too if your heart ached as much as mine. Unless it does? Maybe you’re also sitting in your own room, writing a letter to me, or holding onto a piece of clothing I lent you a long time ago and you never returned. Maybe you remember my arms holding you at night, just like I remember your head buried deep in my chest. And maybe, just maybe, you can also feel the faint pressure of my lips against yours, maybe…   
Barbatos made sure to get everything ready for your return. Your favorite meals will be cooked, and I made sure to decorate the tree just how you said you liked it. Of course, there’s a bunch of Christmas lights lighting up the rooms and the whole castle looks like Winter Wonderland. I even made snow fall, because I recall you saying you loved the little snowflakes. The Devildom won’t be recognized by you when you return, but you’ll never want to leave it again once you see.   
I can only hope you’ll never want to leave again, either. I have something special for you this Christmas, and I cannot wait to see your face light up. You’ll probably jump into my arms as well, or at least, that is what I’m counting on.   
I love you, (Y/N). Please come home soon. I’ll be patiently waiting to greet you at the door. 

Forever Yours,

Diavolo ψ(^Ф∀Ф^)ψ


	12. A Letter from Satan

My Dearest (Y/N),

I cannot describe my anger toward this time of year for one reason and one reason only: Santa. As you probably have guessed by now, I get mixed up with the guy every year and always receive at least a dozen bags full of Christmas letters from children who are, apparently, illiterate. I may be lenient on kids ages 3-5 but once you hit that age of first grade, you really should know the difference between Santa and Satan.   
I am tempted every year to give these children a visit and show them but one little misspell can do to them, but I refrain myself this year because I know you’d be mad at me, and the last thing I want is for my kitten to be mad at me.   
Christmas has been planned out for us for at least half a year now; don’t worry, I made all the preparations. All you need to do is be here on Christmas Eve like you promised. I cleaned my room, added a second chair, and turned on the fireplace. I even got a tree (no, it is not made out of books, contrary to popular belief) and decorated it with ornaments and lights I believe would bring you joy. Presents are under it, hot tea is ready, and Christmas music is playing. Lord Diavolo always makes it snow this time of year, so, truly, the only thing that is missing is you.   
I have dreamt for months of the comfort and peace I’d feel on this ‘holy’ (although more unholy) night here with you.   
Am I selfish for thinking of taking you from your family sooner than expected? Maybe. I just miss you terribly. Without you here, I’m back to hibernating in my room, much like Levi, and I just… really don’t fancy that as much anymore. You bring me out and make me want to do things other than read and indulge in knowledge. I would really fancy another hike with you when you find the time, maybe with a picnic toward the end.   
At this point, your return is so close, I can practically feel you in my arms again and taste your lips against mine once more… and still, it seems so far away. The lights on the tree are flickering as I write these sentences, as if it’s mocking me for not having the brightest star in the room; you. Tonight, I will wrap myself in my blanket one last time before I indulge myself in you the following evening.   
Merry Christmas, (Y/N). I dream of you now, tomorrow, and forever ♥

Most faithfully Yours, 

Satan (=｀ω´=)


	13. A Letter from the Admin

To You, My Love, 

Christmas eve has dawned upon us and for many around the world it’s time to celebrate. Food, bright lights, laughter… These are all things we can experience at this time of year, but none of these are things neither you nor I desire most. What we crave this time a year, is love and affection, devotion and adoration; someone to hold us, to cradle us in their arms, and to tell us that we are the brightest star that lights up the night sky. We yearn for acceptance and compassion, and for deep emotions and even deeper thoughts.   
We yearn for each other.   
This Christmas, my love, I yearn for you. I yearn for the way your head fits on my chest, and your arms wrap around me; I yearn for your soft lips against my own, and your eyes looking down to find that I hold as much love for you as you hold for me. I appreciate you, I adore you, and I love you.   
I would never want you to feel lonely during this time a year, and my heart aches at the thought of your sad face. Is that pout? Come here… let me kiss it away.   
Let me hold you tight, let’s stare out into the night.   
Let me kiss you, and adore everything you do.  
Let me cherish who you are, no matter how far apart we are.  
But above all,  
Let me love your entire being, and get lost in this comforting feeling.  
You mean the world to me. You, as a person, as a breathing, living, thriving human being… you mean the world to me. That’s why, as the world erupts in cheer and love, let us also erupt with cheer and love. Cheers to you, for making it this far… Cheers to me, for finding you and keeping you close. Love to both of us for having each other; for having someone to lean on.   
I love you, my lovely reader, and I would not be anywhere without you. I can only hope that a little bit of me has impacted a little bit of you, and that you know I truly do cherish you, no matter how far apart we are, no matter how little I know you. You, as someone who has helped me, deserve to be loved and held and kissed in ways you could only dream to truly imagine.   
Merry Christmas, my Love, and may everything you look for come to you this holy night ♥

With lots of love, adoration, and compassion,

Chey ⊂(･ω･*⊂)


End file.
